Oilfield operators spend a great deal of time and resources when drilling and developing fields for petroleum products. It is essential for the operators to obtain detailed rock properties in order to optimize the production process. Some existing techniques for determining rock properties are not effective for many types of rocks.
It should be understood, however, that the specific embodiments given in the drawings and detailed description thereto do not limit the disclosure. On the contrary, they provide the foundation for one of ordinary skill to discern the alternative forms, equivalents, and modifications that are encompassed together with one or more of the given embodiments in the scope of the appended claims.